Blue And Yellow
by I2adi0 Mage
Summary: A oneshotsongfic featuring the song Blue And Yellow by The Used. It's Zutara...and...yea. Read if you'd like! :


**Um...ok, I just kinda wrote this because I was bored. Tell me what you think! It's a oneshot/songfic, featuring the song "Blue and Yellow" by The Used. (and no, i don't own the song, or the show Avatar!)**

**By the by: This takes place when Zuko still has his ship...**

* * *

**Blue And Yellow**

_**...and it's all in how you mix the two**_

_**and it starts just where the light exists**_

_**it's a feeling that you cannot miss**_

_**and it burns a hole through everyone that feels it...**_

* * *

Two teenagers stood outside, staring up at the speckless night sky. The only light that illuminated their sight was that of the full moon above them...

* * *

The young waterbender had never seen such a perfect night. Her braid wafted in the light breeze and she breathed in a sigh of delight as she looked up at the bright silver orb above her. Their flying bison floated aimlessly through the sky, it's captain snoozing on his head. She smiled gently over at the airbender, then looked back at the sky, breathing a deep breath in. She promised herself a silent promise to stay awake for a few more hours as the bison turned gently to the right, then the left, then the right again in some sort of dance to keep himself awake. 

Looking down at the dark sea below, she eyed something small in the water below them. Taking another hard look down, she finally recognized it as a floating metal ship, swaying gently in the water. Her heart leapt up to her throat when she finally realized whose ship that was.

* * *

_**...well you're never gonna find it**_

_**if you're looking for it**_

_**won't come your way**_

_**well you'll never find it**_

_**if you're looking for it...**_

* * *

The banished Fire Nation prince stood staring pensively up at the pitch-black night sky, a calm expression danced across his face. He leaned against the rail of his ship, the incredible feeling of the cold metal on his warm hands disintegrated his nerves. He breathed out a small puff of air, watching his breath rise up to the glowing moon above him like smoke. For some reason, his meditation hours couldn't compare to this simple feeling coursing through his veins. He couldn't help but let a small smile play across his lips and closed his eyes, rocking back and forth with the waves that rocked his ship. He almost wished that life could've felt as simple as this, but stopped before he even thought it up. There was no such thing as a 'simple world', he knew that from experience... 

Looking up at the night sky again, he noticed something else, it almost looked like a shooting star or something in that nature. Walking calmly over to his telescope, he raised it and placed his eye through the lens. He'd recognized the white speck immediately and froze.

* * *

_**...should've done something but i've done it enough**_

_**by the way your hands were shaking**_

_**rather waste some time with you...**_

* * *

The young waterbender leaned over the bison's saddle to get a better look at the ship. Her blue orbs eyed a figure standing on the deck, looking through a Fire Nation telescope. She opened her mouth to inform her friends of this discovery, but instead nothing came out. She could feel herself lean farther over the edge of the saddle to get a better look at the person at the telescope. The figure finally moved the telescope away from his eye as the bison swooped a couple hundred feet over his ship. The waterbender gasped and looked back at the person on the deck, who had rushed over to the other side of the rail to get a better look at the bison. She turned to the other side of the saddle and looked back at him again, recognizing his face.

* * *

_**...and you never would have thought in the end**_

_**how amazing it feels just to live again**_

_**it's a feeling that you cannot miss**_

_**it burns a hole through everyone that feels it...**_

* * *

The prince's eyebrows raised as he watched the bison soar high above his ship. He pushed away from the telescope and rushed over to the rail to watch the bison fly off to the distant, dark horizon. He was about to run and command the first soldier he'd seen to raise the catapult, but his feet were planted to the metal floor. His eyebrows raised when he eyed a blue blur atop the bison's saddle. 

The bluest eyes he had ever seen met his gaze...

* * *

The waterbender could feel her hand touch the water tribal engagement necklace hanging around her neck as she stared into his eyes. It was so dark, and yet his eyes rang out like the brightest stars in the pitch-black sky. As the bison soared out of view of the ship, the girl sighed and pulled her blue, fur blanket over her shivering shoulders, then looked up at the sky, suddenly realizing that it wasn't as spotless as she'd thought. Now, stars dotted the night sky randomly, different from what she was looking at earlier. 

Or...was _she_ different?

The waterbender wondered if she'd ever really know the answer to that question...

* * *

The prince found the impulse to push himself away from the rail as the bison soared off until he couldn't make it out anymore. He sighed, still walking backwards, and looked up at the same sky he did earlier. Stars shone vindicated across the night sky... The firebender said nothing as his wide eyes searched across the sky. At first he couldn't place a reason for this happening. Was he just seeing things, or was it something else? The prince just scratched his head and walked over to the metal door leading inside his metal ship, his mind racing on the subject. 

And those blue eyes refused to abandon his mind.

* * *

_**...should've done something but i've done it enough**_

_**by the way your hands were shaking **_

_**rather waste some time with you...**_

* * *

**Teh end! Tell me what you think, kk?**


End file.
